La Enfermedad del Amor
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: A veces, no sale como en los cuentos de hadas, aquella persona no termina siendo tu príncipe azul; terminas tan enfrascada con cada palabra volviéndola una esperanza que no te das cuenta de las cosas y decides seguir soñando. Hasta que algo lo rompe todo, cada sueño, ilusión, esperanza, y te quedas sólo con ese sentimiento de un amor no correspondido. *Mal summary*


_**La Enfermedad del Amor.**_

* * *

 **Haruka: ¡Hola chicos! Esta vez quiero traer una historia algo diferente...**

 **Rin: Ustedes saben que solemos escribir cosas sumamente románticas**

 **Luka: Mejor dicho; la típica fantasía de manga shoujo**

 **Mokoa: Peo ahora intentaremos algo diferente: un amor no correspondido**

 **Haruka: Así que espero que les guste, al menos quiero que alguien se sienta identificado con esta historia al menos con los sentimientos de Rin**

 **¡Sin más demora! ¡A leer!**

* * *

El momento fue el peor. No sabía si simplemente el destino quería reírse de mí haciendo que escuchara tales palabras, no sé si todo esto estaba planeado de tal manera que me diera cuenta de una vez de las cosas y poder seguir adelante. Después de todo solo los finales felices pertenecen a libros de amor y cuentos de fantasía, porque a veces simplemente no somos la protagonista de un manga shoujo que se va a quedar con el chico a pesar de las cosas malas, a veces simplemente no importa cuanto te esfuerces habrá cosas que simplemente no resultarán. Al final, terminé dejándome llevar por mis sueños e ilusiones, pensando que todo saldría como tanto imaginé, pero no fue así. Simplemente se trataba de un amor no correspondido.

Todo esto y más cruzaba por mi mente. Tales palabras seguían resonando en mis oídos y hacían que mi pecho sintiera una gran opresión. Me sentía decepcionada, deprimida y sentía mi ánimo por los suelos; irónicamente pensé que este sería un buen día. Ahí fue que entendí que sólo basta una palabra de esa persona para que todo se vaya en picada y toda esperanza se rompa.

"Ya es suficiente" pensé y estaba dispuesta a irme. No quería que nadie notara las lágrimas que estaba amenazando con salir, no podía soportar la opresión que sentía mi pecho. Sólo quería huir de ahí antes de que me viera así.

Por suerte, estaba escondida tras una estantería de la biblioteca así que no me podía notar. Era lo mejor, no quería que él viera mis lágrimas y se enterara de lo que sentía por él de esta forma. Al diablo mis intentos de confesión, mis sentimientos y aquellas ilusiones, al final parece que no valdrá para que una persona como él se fijara en alguien como yo. Bueno, no lo puedo culpar, después de todo tampoco soy el tipo de chica que sea interesante para una relación. Al final, a pesar de querer irme, me quedé ahí adentrándome más y más en mis pensamientos.

Creo que también es mi culpa haber estado en este tipo de situación. No fueron más que mis falsas esperanzas aquello que me trajo aquí, fue un plácido sueño del cual no deseé despertar jamás, estaba sumida en mi mundo donde todo parecía ser perfecto, dejándome llevar por las ilusiones que mi mente recreaba; como el hermoso brillo de las estrellas que te mostraban el camino y que te hacían pensar que al final todo valdría la pena, pero había un problema; las estrellas sólo brillan de noche y cuando el día llega es posible que pierdas el camino que ellas te han mostrado pensando que vas por el correcto.

Yo estaba en ese camino equivocado el cual creía el más fácil, me equivoqué en primer lugar al pensar que podría llegar a la meta con tanta facilidad. Incluso, ahora, creo que ni siquiera la meta está al alcance de mis manos. Sólo puedo ver ese camino alejándose poco a poco y no creo poder alcanzarlo en algún momento. Les parece pesimista ¿cierto? Pues, ese es mi problema, al ver todo derrumbarse ya creo que nada puede salir bien, pero claro, en el mundo en el que vivimos es la mejor forma de pensar qué puedes tener si no quieres salir lastimado.

Yo, Rin Kagamine, rechacé esa regla y por eso me enamoré de alguien que no me corresponde y por esa misma razón, estoy totalmente sola mientras espero el momento perfecto para poder derramar mi llanto sin que nadie me vea. Nada podía salir peor.

Para entender mejor mi historia y olvidando toda la introducción inicial, les diré que estoy enamorada de mi amigo Mikuo Hatsune, la única persona en el mundo en la que me he fijado pero ésta persona sólo me quiere como amiga. La vida a veces es una porquería ¿no les parece?

Toda esta historia comenzó ya casi dos años atrás. Mikuo era nuevo en la escuela y terminó en el salón de Len y Kaito, mis dos mejores amigos y por así decirlo, juntos formábamos el trío más extraño que podrían ver en su vida. Aunque para mala suerte, yo estaba en un salón aparte, así que las únicas veces que podía pasar tiempo con ellos en la escuela era durante algunos de los descansos. Lentamente, Mikuo se fue integrando al grupo y terminó conformando parte de nuestro grupo, aunque debo admitir que al principio tenía mis dudas acerca de eso. A pesar de parecer una persona seria a simple vista, podía llegar a ser muy divertido pero a la vez maduro ¿les parece extraño? Bueno a mí también, pero ahora que lo pienso, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales me empezó a gustar.

Yo, en ese momento, no estaba pensando para nada en un romance, en realidad, en ese tiempo creía que al pasar tanto tiempo en el mundo de los hombres había terminado siendo un 90% más exigente de lo normal con respecto a los chicos. Aunque, en Mikuo vi algo diferente y eso provocó que me comenzara a interesar; era maduro pero sabía divertirse, no era ningún niño y podía tomar posición de la situación cualquiera que fuese y además, parecía ser alguien que te comprendía, no era ese tipo de personas que sólo decían las cosas porque sí. Él tenía una personalidad sincera.

Quería conocerlo, saber más de él y llegar a ser una gran amiga para él; ese era el pensamiento que tenía durante los primeros meses en que lo empecé a conocer. Pero había un pequeño problema: era pésima haciendo amigos. Cada vez que nos quedábamos solos el silencio incómodo hacía su presencia, yo no sabía de qué hablar y por alguna razón, sentía que él no quería hablar conmigo. Era algo extraño, pero sentía que él no estaría dispuesto a hablar conmigo sobre sus cosas personales o incluso, de cosas tan sencillas como sus gustos. Creo que eso en parte es mi culpa, estaba acostumbrada a que los pocos amigos que tenía empezaran la amistad y luego cuando llegábamos a cierto nivel de confianza, podía sentirme mejor expresándome ¡¿Por qué mierda Mikuo tuvo que ir contra mi programa de hacer amigos?! Eso sólo provocaba que una gran frustración naciera en mí e hiciera que me arrancara varios de mis rubios cabellos en un momento de presión. Eso era sólo el comienzo.

Las palabras tenían poder, estaba muy consciente de eso, pero nunca pensé que estaría en un caso parecido. Un comentario. Un maldito comentario hizo que viera las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente y posiblemente, ese comentario (y otros muchos) hubieran sido el inicio de todo este embrollo en el que me metí. O quien sabe, tal vez ese comentario adelantó un poco las cosas. Eso no importa ahora, jamás sabré si esas palabras y las futuras interfirieron en mis sentimientos.

─ _"¿Sabes? Tú y Mikuo hacen una linda pareja"_ ─ esas palabras fueron el comienzo de una cantidad de emociones, remordimientos y que me cuestionara muchas cosas. Todavía no sé si odiar a Len por lo que dijo o culparme a mí misma por haber caído con un simple comentario.

Al principio lo tomé como un idiota y fingí que nada pasaba, que esa palabras quedarían en el olvido pronto, grave error. De ese comentario, nacieron muchos más, los que ahora veo como ese pequeña luz de esperanza a la que te aferras desesperadamente y no la quieres dejar ir a pesar de que tan pequeña se ponga.

 _"Hay química entre ustedes_ " " _Tú lo entiendes_ " " _De seguro le gustas_ "...Muchas cosas parecidas se decían entre mis amigos más cercanos (que sólo llegaba 5). Traté de negarlo con todas mis fuerzas pensando que sería una broma, pero al oír los posibles escenarios creados por mi amiga Miku, o las posibilidades por parte de Len, hacían que cada vez me preguntara ¿cómo sería salir con Mikuo? Y cuando menos lo pensé, terminé enamorada de un idiota como él.

Eso dificultó mucho más mi misión principal, ya que ahora que era más consciente de las cosas, hacía que me pusiera más nerviosa y no podía ni siquiera saludarlo apropiadamente; verdaderamente era patética. Al recordar esa época, la letra de una canción viene a mi mente: " _Me aferre a querer conocerte_ ". Tal vez lo mismo pasó conmigo, me fui interesando tanto en él que al final terminó gustándome más de lo que había esperado. No sabía que las mujeres eran tan volubles, tal vez tenían razón al decir: " _Un corazón puede cambiar en el cielo de otoño_ ".

Las cosas poco a poco iban cambiando, ahora Mikuo parecía ser mucho más unido al grupo y todos nos llevábamos realmente bien, incluso creo que fui capaz de tener una conversación con él algunas veces; un récord para mí tomando en cuenta lo tímida que era. Kaito y Len seguían siendo tan idiotas como siempre, yo parecía su madre y, por así decirlo, Mikuo parecía ser el más normal.

En las vacaciones de invierno (Mikuo me empezó a gustar después del verano), ambos nos alejamos mucho. Yo seguía viendo a Len y a Kaito, pero Mikuo tenía otro grupo, así que era muy difícil verlo en persona. Durante ese tiempo, creí que por fin podría superarlo. Pensaba que sólo era un gusto cualquiera, algo que se pasaría con los meses y que luego en unos días yo me diría " _¿De verdad me gustó alguien cómo él?"._ Claro, durante esos tres meses pensé que ya estaba todo superado, que al final podría verlo sólo como un amigo, al igual que veo a Kaito o a Len. Al parecer mi mente era muy fuerte o muy débil, no podría decidir alguna de las dos para narrar lo que sentí en ese momento: mis sentimientos estaban enterrados. Simplemente eso hizo que me frustrara aún más, parecía que la débil Rin seguía vigente en su lugar y no lograba aceptar que no lograría nada con un chico cómo él. Además, de que ya sabía que le interesaba otra persona. No la conocí y esperé jamás hacerlo, pero con ese simple hecho me era suficiente como para decir "debo olvidarme rápido de él".

La fragancia de la primavera llegó justo con un agradable sonido del viento moverse, mientras que el amor flotaba en el aire esperando tomar a una chica o chico desprevenidos para meterlos a ese mundo lleno de romances y esperanzas, yo, sólo me seguía dando cuenta de lo difícil que era sobrellevar este tipo de sentimientos...

Al parecer mi plan iba funcionando, aunque tuve ciertos percances ya que nos estábamos volviendo de cierta manera más amigos. Era de cierta manera algo tan confortable saber que al menos estaba cumpliendo mi objetivo principal, ya Len y Miku habían entendido que no debían seguir intentando juntarnos de alguna manera; los planes se acabaron, los comentarios también y creo que eso me ayudó mucho para al menos minimizar mis sentimientos por él. Era feliz con el simple hecho de poder verlo, oírlo decir sus bromas y reírse de las idioteces de Len y Kaito, simplemente con eso, ya sentía que era suficiente. Sólo que al parecer el destino tenía planes para hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a eso.

Los celos son el sentimiento que más atormenta a alguien que ama a alguien que no le corresponde, esta vez no estoy hablando de mí para sorpresa de todos, no, eso se verá más adelante. Ahora mismo, me enfocaré en una pequeña historia que ocurrió hace poco, una acción que significó tanto para mí a pesar de lucir tan sencilla como comer. Algo que hizo que me cuestionara si de verdad era correcto olvidarme de Mikuo, ese suceso también hizo darme cuenta de que no todo es como parece ser.

Los celos son un arma de doble filo, puede ser un simple sentimiento que demuestra preocupación por otra persona, pero también, es un arma mortal en lo que llamamos el juego del "amor". Para algunos puede ser una forma muy cruel de probar que la otra persona gusta de ti, para otros es sólo una medida en tiempos desesperados. Si se preguntan el porqué estoy hablando de esto, no es porque yo lo haya sufrido, bueno sí, pero eso será otra historia. No, hablo de los celos de Mikuo. Sí, suena algo muy difícil de creer y un hecho que me sorprendió mucho, a tal punto de que creía que de verdad podía lograr algo con él. Estaba totalmente equivocada.

Todo comenzó hace unas semanas, unos días después de que acabaran las vacaciones de invierno. Como siempre yo intentaba no prestarle mucha atención a mis sentimientos por Mikuo para evitar que las cosas siguieran tan incómodas entre nosotros, Len se dio cuenta de eso e intentó ayudarme, aunque sabía que de cierta forma a él también le dolía un poco ya que quería verme con un buen chico y desde su punto de vista, Mikuo era el indicado. Miku se tomó muy en serio eso de ayudarme a superarlo, ya que noté que no podía ni nombrarlo o sino me brindaba esas lindas miradas de "no hagas eso", y también se encargaba de matar todas mis esperanzas de cualquier manera posible. Debía admitirlo, era muy buena en eso.

Mi relación con Mikuo era muy ambigua por así decirlo, estaba segura de que nunca podría gustarle o algo por el estilo, pero a la vez creía que algo podía pasar entre nosotros. Esa pequeña esperanza volvió cuando lo conocí a él, a Oliver, un chico de nuestro mismo grado pero de distinto salón. Lo conocí cierto día cuando iba con mis queridos amigos, todos estábamos (como siempre) sin tener idea alguna de que hacer, después de todo la escuela succionaba nuestra diversión sin que nos diéramos cuenta. En ese momento, llegó un conocido de Mikuo, no recuerdo su nombre (soy mala para recordar) y junto a esa persona, que creo que se llamaba Yohio, se encontraba un chico un poco más bajo que él. Era rubio y parecía tener una mirada algo traviesa a pesar de sólo tener un ojo debido a las vendas que usaba en su otro ojo; a simple vista me causó curiosidad.

─Oh, tu collar es muy lindo─ mencionó a primera vista mientras tomaba mi collar con la clave de "sol" sin siquiera saludarme. Al principio estaba algo sorprendida por ese comportamiento, pero luego simplemente sonreí y respondí.

─Gracias, por alguna razón lo robé ¿no crees?─ bromeé como siempre solía hacer notando como él soltaba una ligera risa. Al irse Oliver junto a Yohio noté las miradas maliciosas que formaban Len y Katio. No sabía porqué me miraban de esa manera pero sabía que no era nada bueno, al menos para mí.

─Oh~ Que interesante collar tienes aquí─ comentó Kaito con sorna mientras tomaba mi collar con una mirada algo pervertida.

─¿Puedo ver tu clave?─ le siguió Len con el juego con una cara parecida a un violador del bosque.

─¿A qué vienen esos chistes?─ pregunté algo extrañada por su comportamiento. Entendía que a veces actuaran de manera rara, pero esta vez si que estaba confundida.

─¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?─ yo negué ante la pregunta de Len. ─Oh vamos, era obvio que le interesas─ yo me sonrojé levemente. _"¿Gustarle a alguien? Eso es más que imposible_ " me dije para sí misma, además, no podía creer las palabras de los idiotas, ya que...era lógico, son unos idiotas.

─No digas estupideces─ golpeé su hombro mientras avanzaba. ─Mejor vámonos, ya comienzan las clases─ sentencié y el trío me siguió de cerca, aunque por primera vez quise irme sola, Kaito y Len no paraban sus burlas sobre el interés que tenía Oliver en mí y no paraban de decir que estaba viendo mi (plano) pecho. Así siguió hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que me secuestraría, e hicieron una representación de como sería; Kaito tomó a Len por sus espaldas tapándole la boca dando una clara referencia a que me iba a drogar para llevarme.

─¿De qué están hablando?─ preguntó Mikuo por primera vez en esos tres minutos. Nadie dudaba de que era algo lento para captar las cosas.

Antes de yo siquiera pronunciar alguna palabra, ambos idiotas de cabello rubio y azul respectivamente, me interrumpieron.

─Sólo hablábamos del nuevo acosador de Rin─ respondió Kaito manteniendo su maliciosa sonrisa. _¡Lo mataré algún día de estos!_ Aún así, me quedé observando la expresión que pondría Mikuo. ¿Acaso se pondría celoso? ¿Se pondría en modo "no me importa" cuando en realidad si le importa? Me formulé muchas de esas preguntas mientras intentaba saber que haría él. Esto era una estupidez, por supuesto.

─Oh, ¿quién?─

Nada, ni una expresión que demostraba que le importaba, ni siquiera parecía preocupado como un amigo. _¿Por qué me seguía haciendo ese tipo de esperanzas estúpidas?_ A él no le gusto, punto. Debería haberme quedado claro de una vez por todas que él se fijaría primero en una mosca que en mí.

Fingí que eso no me había molestado, en cambio, seguí reclamándole a Kaito y a Len que dejaran sus estúpidas bromas de una vez durante todo el camino hacía el salón.

Al despedirme de ellos y ver que ya se habían adentrado a su salón, me permití soltar un pesado suspiro. Me sentía tan patética por intentar seguir con un amor no correspondido ¿Por qué no podía deshacerme de estos sentimientos? Se supone que todo sería más fácil desde que me enteré de que a él le gustaba otra persona, ¿por qué me cuesta tanto olvidarlo? ¿Las cosas mejorarían si me alejaba de él? No lo sé, pero ahora ese hecho me parecía más factible que fingir una simple amistad cuando buscaba algo más.

─Oh ¿por qué Rin-chan está tan pensativa?─ me preguntó Miku mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

─No es nada─ le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me dirigía a mi asiento.

─¿Pasó algo con Mikuo?─ indagó mientras se sentaba detrás mío con una mirada que pedía que le contara todo.

─No es por él, es sólo que Len y Kaito me han molestado mucho hoy─ al ver la mirada inquisidora de Miku supe que debía contarle todo de una vez o no me dejaría en paz para la clase de inglés.

─Vaya, parece que ya tienes a alguien para olvidar a Mikuo~─ comentó sancarrona al terminar de contarle lo sucedido con Oliver. _¿Acaso hoy todos se unieron para molestarme?_

─Oh vamos, eso es imposible─ repliqué y luego miré al frente al saber que la profesora Miriam había llegado. El resto de las clases Miku no dejó de molestarme ni un segundo con Oliver y sobre nuestra futura relación. ¡Oh vamos! ¡Sólo había halagado mi collar! La lógica de mis amigos siempre era tan aplastante como siempre.

Salí de clases con una mirada aburrida en mi rostro; tenía hambre y sueño y no quería llegar para luego saber que tenía más de 3 tareas que hacer para mañana. Simplemente quería relajarme el resto del día mientras escuchaba música.

─¡Rin!─ me llamó Len al verme salir del aula, yo me dirigí hacia él notando como Mikuo y Kaito salían y se quedaban esperándome.

─Hola chicos─ saludé tratando de sonar más animada que antes, recibiendo una respuesta igual que la de ellos.

─Bueno, ya es hora de irnos a casa─ dijo Len y todo el pequeño grupo salimos de las instalaciones y poder regresar a nuestro cómodo hogar. Cuánto deseaba que fuera viernes en este momento...

Len y yo nos despedimos de ambos y seguimos nuestro camino a casa. A este punto se suponía que Len me estaría contando emocionado, cada cosa que pasó hoy mientras yo no estaba; una gran desventaja de no estar en los mismos salones. Pero era extraño, estaba muy callado, demasiado para mi gusto. ¿Qué le pasaría? No sabía si preguntarle o no, ya que si era algo grave ya me lo hubiera dicho, o tal vez simplemente está pensando ¿no? Creo que incluso los idiotas piensan ¿cierto?

─¿Estás bien?─ le pregunté extrañada, algo definitivamente estaba mal.

─¿Ah? Sí lo estoy...─ murmuró mirando por unos leves segundos para luego desviar la mirada.

─¿Seguro?─ use mi técnica secreta de mirarlo fijamente. Creo que funcionó ya que noté como se empezaba a sentir cada vez más y más incómodo. Nadie puede escapar de mis trucos.

─Bueno...─ ¡Objetivo completado! Ahora que será lo tan importante que tiene que decirme. ─¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Oliver?─

─Pasó hace unas horas atrás─ mascullé por lo bajo, tampoco tenía tan mala memoria.

─Bueno, después de que bromeáramos contigo y como sabes que Mikuo no es tan inteligente como para saber que pasaba, vi la necesidad de explicarle la situación...─ tomó un pequeño respiro antes de continuar. ¿Qué significaba esto? Una gran ansiedad de saber que es lo que pasaba inundó mi pecho. Deseché rápidamente esos pensamientos. _Recuerda Rin, no te hagas más esperanzas respecto al tema_. ─Y para comprobar algo le dije que Oliver parecía interesado en ti...─

Rin, "sólo tranquilízate de seguro no será nada interesante y será alguna falsa esperanza tuya de nuevo". Debí haberme repetido esas palabras una y otra vez, incluso tengo la necesidad de golpear a mi yo del pasado para decirle que deje de pensar de esa manera, que eso sólo empeoraría en un futuro.

─Lo siguiente que pasó fue que mostró la mirada más fría que jamás haya visto en él, y murmuró: "Entre ellos dos no hay nada"─

Nada, no dije absolutamente nada durante los siguientes segundos en los cuales parecían minutos dentro de mi mente. Preguntas se formularon, un gran debate empezó y me empezaba a contradecir a mí misma sin saber como sentirme respecto a esto. _¿Estaba celoso? ¿Cómo debería sentirme respecto a eso?_ Más y más preguntas se formulaban en mi mente y yo seguía sin saber que hacer.

¿Acaso sería una señal para que no me diera por vencida?...Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Que ilusa fui en ese momento.

─Pues no quería decírtelo ya que pensaba que seguías con la idea de superarlo─ mencionó haciéndome entrar en razón. Por unos segundos, al parecer si reflexione acerca de la situación. Sé que sonará algo tonto, pero esa simple acción logró que esa llama de esperanza se encendiera. ¿Debía intentarlo o sólo dejarlo ir? Y como se habrán dando cuenta, tome la primera opción.

Algo irónico de la situación es que, si hubiera elegido la segunda de no hacer nada y dejarlo ir, ahora me estaría preguntando "¿qué hubiera pasado si...?" Esa fue una de las razones principales por la cual decidí intentarlo. No tenía nada que perder, y así podría tomar una decisión definitiva.

Recuerdo que durante ese tiempo, Miku estaba dispuesta a ayudarme, gran sorpresa ya que pensaba que estaría en contra de esto, pero ella misma dijo: "No perdemos nada ¿no te parece?" Creo que ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales decidí intentarlo. Aunque, jamás espere que ella lo tomaría más en serio que yo.

Me obligaba pasar mucho tiempo con él, a hablarle y llamar su atención, incluso varias veces pensé en desistir ya que ella era tan estricta que parecía que había olvidado que era muy mala para la comunicación. Al decírselo, su respuesta fue esta:

─Si hay que hacerlo, hay que hacerlo bien─ incluso puedo jurar que en su mirada se veía la determinación de sacarle celos a Mikuo. De cierta manera me sentía feliz y asustada de mi mejor amiga; sus planes eran buenos, pero tenía miedo de arruinarlo y ganarme el regaño de mi vida.

Durante ese pequeño tiempo, que pasó hace un mes y duró una semana, al parecer mis esfuerzos daban frutos. Mikuo se sentía incómodo cuando hablaba o se referían a Oliver, incluso varias veces decía cosas que lo hacían quedar como una mala persona, creo que incluso una vez una amiga cercana a Miku mencionó que él parecía interesado en mí. Oh sí, fue una gran época donde creía que podía lograr cualquier cosa para estar con él. Aunque había un problema, temía lastimar a Oliver, no quería darle falsas esperanzas y que creyera lo contrario, me hubiera sentido como la peor persona del mundo si eso hubiera llegado a pasar. Incluso mi amiga de largas coletas me había mencionado ese tipo de inconvenientes, pero estaba tan enfrascada en el hecho de gustarle a Mikuo que fingí ignorarlo. Fui una persona egoísta y odié eso de mí.

Ahora, nos vamos acercando un poco más al hecho de el porqué estoy sintiéndome tan mal ahora a pesar de que todo parecía ir bien.

Con mi motivación al máximo y la idea de que al menos podría lograr que Mikuo se interesara en mí, comencé, de cierta manera a pasar más tiempo con él, olvidando poco a poco el tema de los celos. Todo parecía ir bien, incluso Miku y Len empezaron a seguir diciendo que era probable que algo pasara entre ambos. Aunque, claro, estas palabras al final tendrían un significado vacío.

Justo hoy, en esta misma mañana, pensé que todo seguiría igual. Con bromas por doquier, riéndonos de las cosas más simples, de poder pasar más tiempo con Mikuo y los dos idiotas, simplemente sería un buen día como siempre. Hace unas horas, después de que terminara el descanso, yo me quedé en la biblioteca un momento ya que sabía que la profesora no iba a venir por temas personales; el día sólo iba mejorando en mi opinión.

Me quedé leyendo algunos libros de romance ya que fue lo primero que encontré. De verdad a veces me molestaba mucho el hecho de ver parejas que se enamoraban a la semana, creo que ese tipo de romances puede durar muy poco sino sabes como sobrellevar los sentimientos. Me refiero a que tal vez, al enamorarse tan rápido de una persona y que esta te corresponda, hace que le quite la magia de vivir un enamoramiento; la incertidumbre, alegrarte de cosas mínimas, el hecho de querer dar tu mejor esfuerzo y por supuesto, querer conocerlo mejor. Además, también se dice que un amor no correspondido dura mucho más que uno correspondido ¿algo irónico no les parece? A mí también me pareció algo gracioso, pero creo que eso pasa mucho. Creo que esto se debe por lo anteriormente mencionado, la emoción de sentir ese sentimiento tan hermoso y la incertidumbre de saber si todo va a salir bien o no, además de el hecho de que antes de rendirte quieres intentar todo tipo de cosas. Es algo sumamente emocionante como a la vez doloroso. Creo que las personas que estén dispuestas a luchar tanto tiempo por alguien, deben ser muy fuertes mentalmente y estar preparadas para toda situación que se presente. Aunque claro, nadie está preparado para un rechazo, eso es algo que aprendí con el tiempo.

Solté un pesado suspiro. Sería mejor que me fuera de ahí, tantas historias de romance podrían ocasionar que me quede todo el día ahí. Justo cuando me estaba devolviendo el libro a su estante correspondiente, pude oír voces que me parecen muy conocidas; eran Mikuo y Len. Teniendo la grandiosa idea de sorprenderlos, decidí ocultarme por unos momentos para llevar a cabo mi plan.

─Oh vamos, no me digas que Oliver no es un buen chico para Rin─ oí decir a Len reprochándolo. ¿Por qué están hablando de mí? Fue lo primero que cruzó por mi mente ante ese hecho.

─No lo sé, simplemente...─ un suspiró salió de sus labios. ─Olvídalo─

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar ¿ por la emoción? O ¿ansiedad? No lo sabía, pero de verdad quería seguir escuchando esta conversación. Aunque sabía que estaba mal, no podía moverme. Quería saber lo que pensaba de mí, si se sentía celoso o no. Todas esas dudas tal vez las respondería hoy.

─A simple vista a Oliver le interesa Rin, pero sólo falta saber que piensa Rin de él─ el lugar se vio sumido por un silencio que no sabía si catalogarlo como incómodo o reflexivo. Mientras tanto, mi ansiedad crecía sólo un poco más.

─En realidad...ellos no se verían mal juntos.

"¿Eh?" sentí una punzada justo en mi pecho ante sus palabras.

─Pero hace unos momentos estabas diciendo que él no la merecía─ apuntó Len y pude notar como su voz se volvió más demandante.

─Creo que me confundí de persona─ en ese momento tuve unas ganas de golpearlo, pero por suerte me contuve; esa sería la peor forma de revelar mis sentimientos. ─Además, sería bueno ayudar a esos dos para que queden juntos ¿no crees? Quiero que Rin pueda conseguir a alguien─

Sus palabras podrían tener la mejor intención del mundo, pero para mí no era así. Sentía varias punzadas en mi corazón, como si éste se encogiera y con ello mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer. Intente contener las lágrimas, pero por dentro me sentía mal, esa es la peor sensación del mundo, saber que esa persona no te quiere en el mismo sentido que tú. Ya lo sabía, entonces ¿por qué me esforcé tanto en esto? En lo profundo de mí lo sabía, él nunca podría verme como algo más que una amiga, y aún así seguí con mis estúpidas ilusiones.

Creo que era tiempo de rendirme y seguir con mi vida. Seguir simplemente como amigos y jamás decirle mis sentimientos. Es mejor de esta manera ¿cierto? Pero, ¿por qué todavía sigo con la idea de llegar a gustarle al menos un poco? Este sentimiento de frustración de verdad es muy doloroso. Era de cierta forma masoquista de mi parte, esperaba que él con el tiempo se diera cuenta de lo contrario y se diera cuenta de que le gusto. Simplemente no podría sentirme más patética.

Me quedé ahí unos minutos, esperando que se fueran y cuando ya sentí que ellos se habían ido, dejé que mis lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Fui bajando lentamente hasta quedar sentada, tenía la grandiosa suerte de que nadie más estuviera ahí o sino sería muy vergonzoso. Abracé mis rodillas mientras lloraba en silencio, los libros eran los únicos testigos de mi llanto y posiblemente mis confidentes. Esto era tan gracioso, a mi alrededor se encontraban tantos mangas y libros de amor que aumentaban mucho más mi esperanza de que Mikuo se convirtiera al equivalente del protagonista de la historia, que ambos nos enamoraríamos y viviríamos una hermosa historia de amor que contaríamos orgullosos. Aunque la realidad me golpeó y esta vez muy fuerte, muchas gracias por esa cachetada de la vida.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve así, ni siquiera sé cuantos pensamientos giraron en mi cabeza el día de hoy. Ni siquiera sabía si Len y los otros me estarían buscando ahora mismo. Simplemente me levanté y aprovechando que ya había acabado la jornada escolar, me fui a casa por mi cuenta. No le mandé ningún mensaje a Len para decirle que me iría sola, sólo caminé hasta llegar a mi hogar y por fin descansar, al menos un poco.

Cuando llegué a casa, formé mi mejor sonrisa para saludar a mis dos padres quienes se encontraban en la sala viendo algún programa y después de la pregunta del día "¿Cómo fue tu día?" y una respuesta totalmente falsa de mi parte, subí a mi habitación, y cerré la puerta. Sólo esperaba que Len en ese momento no entrara a mi habitación. Para mi mala suerte, sentí como a los minutos Len llegaba a casa y preguntaba por mí. En ese momento un temor de no poder mentirle bien vino a mí, sé que es mi hermano y que debo confiar en él, pero simplemente no quería preocuparlo más.

Sus pasos se acercaban cada vez más y yo me preparé para dar mi mejor sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado el día de hoy. A los momentos tocó mi puerta, luego de gritar un "ya voy" tomé aire y abrí la puerta. La expresión de Len era algo seria y parecía estar a punto de tocar un tema sumamente importante, posiblemente se trataba de Mikuo y con lo que pasó hoy en la biblioteca.

─¿Por qué no me esperaste el día de hoy?─ reprochó.

─¿Eh? Bueno, eso fue porque de verdad quería volver a casa ahora─ dije dando un bostezo algo falso, al menos debería actuar hasta el final.

─Creo que al menos deberías avisar, recuerda que no puedes volver sola. Se supone que eres mujer después de todo─

─Ya te dije más de un millón de veces que puedo volver perfectamente por mi cuenta─ me crucé de brazos algo enfadada, odiaba que él fuera tan sobreprotector conmigo. ─Por cierto ¿cómo qué se supone?─ pregunté dándome cuenta de la intención de sus palabras.

─Pues, a veces creo que más bien eres un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer─ comentó él con un tono de burla.

─¡Tú!─ maldije por lo bajo queriendo golpearlo en ese momento.

─Por cierto...─ habló cambiando su expresión a una más tranquila pero que aún se demostraba algo seria. ─Hoy hablé con Mikuo y creo que...bueno, mejor escucha─ rascó su nuca con cierto nerviosismo. Genial, ahora de seguro era lo mismo que oí en la biblioteca, no sabía si estaba preparada para escucharlo directamente y fingir que no me importa mucho.

─¿Q-Qué es?─ pregunté mientras me dirigía a mi cama y me sentaba en ella.

─Pues...─ Len se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. ─Tuve una conversación con Mikuo, y pues como siempre intenté ver como se sentía con Oliver y contigo, ya sabes, el Mikuo y Rin es mi pareja favorita. Así que tuve muchas ganas de golpearlo cuando dijo que había olvidado quien era Oliver─ creo que en ese momento sería capaz de tirarle una mesa en la cara al peliaqua, ─así que cuando por fin recordó quien era Oliver, mencionó que...─ paró unos momentos, dudoso de lo que diría en ese momento.

─Sólo dilo, rápido─ lo presioné para que lo dijera de una vez por todas.

─Bueno, dijo que tú y Oliver hacían una linda pareja, y si tú no sentías nada por él, que entonces quisiera verte con alguien. De verdad lo siento─ puso una mano en mi hombro intentando darme algo de apoyo. No dije nada por unos segundos, ya sabía que lo diría pero aún así fue doloroso que volvieran a decírmelo. Una sensación extraña inundó mi pecho, no sabía si era dolor, alegría de saber que por fin podría dejarlo atrás o simplemente un sentimiento de frustración por no haber logrado ni siquiera que él pensara alguna vez "¿Qué pasaría si ella y yo...?" ni siquiera logré eso.

─Ya debí suponerlo, creo que al final tenía razón─ formé una sonrisa algo irónica pero a la vez triste, creo que Len pudo notarlo en mis ojos.

─Incluso llegó a decirme que esperaba que no gustaras de él, porque no quiere rechazarte ya que quiere que sigan siendo unos buenos amigos─ este es el mejor día de mi vida, por fin sé lo que se siente esa famosa "Friendzone". Con eso también murieron mis esperanzas de algún día decirle lo que sentía, simplemente ahora no quería ni verlo.

─Bueno, al menos logré mi objetivo inicial ¿no te parece?─ mencioné intentando ver el lado positivo de la situación -que ahora parecía ser nulo-

─Rin─ pronunció mi nombre de una manera preocupada. ─No tienes que fingir, sé que no estás bien en estos momentos─ a veces odiaba que mi gemelo me conociera tan bien. Otra vez las ganas de llorar volvieron y mordí mi labio intentando contener mi llanto.

─Es un idiota...─ sólo pude decir eso, apreté entre mis puños las sábanas de color naranja. ─¿Acaso no se da cuenta de las cosas? ¿Que esos comentarios sólo me lastiman más? Dice que quiere que consiga a alguien pero al final al único que quiero es a él...sólo quisiera gritarle y decirle: "Oye idiota tú eres el único que me gusta, nadie más" Pero eso sólo sería una mala idea ¿cierto?─ tal vez esta vez no estaba llorando, pero me sentí de verdad muy deprimida. Dije esas palabras como una forma de desahogarme y poderme decir que esto no podía seguir, que simplemente lo olvidara. Sólo que...sabía que esto no podía olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana.

─Lo sé, de verdad lo siento. Pero también debemos aceptar que él actuó de una manera muy rara, todos creíamos que él podría llegar a sentir algo por ti─ otra vez el "podría" ataca de nuevo. No vale la pena decirlo, era sólo una opción no una verdad, algo que sólo hacía que me sintiera peor.

─No te preocupes, creo que esta vez fue la culpa de ambos─ dije sin sonar muy animada, creo que ahora ni valía la pena fingir. De un momento a otro sentí como Len me abrazaba, yo le correspondí, creo que esto era la único que necesitaba para al menos no sentirme tan deprimida. Así nos quedamos por unos minutos y el resto del día no volvimos a mencionar el tema, creo que ni lo mencionamos por una semana.

Ese día, me quedé toda la tarde pensando en que podría hacer, si quería seguir siendo su amiga o simplemente alejarme un poco y evitarme así tener que pasar momento incómodos con él. Pero esa misma noche, recordé algo que Len me dijo: "Al menos si no tienen nada, me gustaría ver que sean amigos". ¡Eso era! Todo mi enamoramiento comenzó con mi misión de llegar a ser su amiga, sólo necesitaba un poco más de convicción y aprovechando que él ya me tomaba como tal, mi objetivo de conocerlo mejor sería mucho más fácil. Bueno, fui rechazada indirectamente, pero eso no significa que deba estar totalmente deprimida y que me aleje de todos, creo que ahora -y hablo totalmente en serio- si podría llegar a cumplir eso. Además, hay muchos peces en el mar, no me detendré solo por un rechazo. Todavía me quedaba mucho que vivir.

Sólo que en ese momento, no pensé que tendría que afrontar el hecho de que Mikuo fuera feliz al lado de alguien más...

* * *

Para continuar esta historia, tengo que hablar de una persona en especial, por así decirlo mi ex-mejor amiga antes de que Miku llegara a mi vida, su nombre es SeeU y es una de las chicas más populares en la escuela. Con su cabello largo y rubio, sus ojos azul zafiro y su encantadora personalidad, era capaz de llevarse bien con todos y también, era capaz de enamorar a cualquier chico si ella se lo proponía o simplemente ellos se enamoraban de ella con sólo pasar unos cuantos días a su lado, por eso Len y yo la apodábamos luz de las polillas por ser tan atractiva, por así decirlo. Siempre se llevaba bien con todos y no le costaba mucho socializar como a mí, tal vez por eso era tan popular.

La historia que Len y yo tuvimos con ella fue algo típico que pasa al menos una persona en alguna etapa de su vida: el abandono. Ella nos abandonó o bueno, simplemente nos fue dejando de lado poco a poco solo por el chico que le gustaba, digamos que fue ese tipo de persona que se dejó llevar mucho por un enamoramiento y por eso no pensaba mucho en el daño que hacía a su alrededor simplemente porque estaba cegada. En ese tiempo donde ella se volvió más distante con nosotros, Len y yo dejamos de sentir ese mismo cariño por ella que hace tiempo atrás. Todavía recordaba el día que la conocí, era una vecina nuestra y como estudiaba en nuestra misma escuela, se acercó a nosotros y comenzamos a hablar y bueno, se volvió en nuestra compañera de ida a casa. Pero eso ya había quedado atrás.

Cuando por fin el chico que le gustaba la rechazó porque estaba enamorado de otra, en ese momento no volvimos a ser los mejores amigos, en cambio, las cosas seguían de cierta forma tensas entre nosotros. Habíamos dejado de salir con ella, en el camino a casa era ella que hablaba y nosotros simplemente la escuchábamos y ni siquiera le contábamos como fue nuestro día. Había durado así casi 6 meses, esos meses en los cuales creo que tuve algo de rencor hacía ella, porque a decir verdad odio a las personas que dejan a sus amigos de lado.

A inicios del tercer año escolar, ella quiso hablar con nosotros ya que otra vez comenzamos a salir a pesar de mi disgusto ya que creía que ella sólo estaba pretendiendo que nada había pasado. Aún así me sorprendí mucho cuando oí sus palabras de disculpa por habernos hecho eso, también nos dijo que quería volver a reconstruir nuestra amistad y que esperaba que no la abandonáramos, ya que se había dado cuenta que un par de amigos era más importante que un chico. En ese tiempo creí que todo estaría bien y que las cosas mejorarían, pero había olvidado una frase que Miku me había dicho hace un tiempo atrás: "Cuando la confianza se rompe, es como un plato que se rompe, si se vuelve a armar no volverá a hacer como antes". Ignoré esas palabras ya que de verdad creía que esta sería la excepción, por un tiempo fue así. Ella volvió a salir con nosotros, y empezó a conocer un poco más a Mikuo. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que sentí de verdad celos.

Ellos dos comenzaron a ser más unidos de alguna forma, hablaban mucho más de lo que yo había hablado con él durante meses. Pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos -cuando podían- y siempre en las salidas de grupo, se quedaban hablando de ciertas cosas. Me sentí celosa de que Seeu lo hubiera conocido mejor que yo en menos tiempo. Me sentía celosa de que Mikuo se sintiera tan bien con su presencia. Me sentía celosa de la relación de amistad que tenían, y de la química que ambos demostraban en ese momento; y tenía miedo de tener que confrontar esa realidad, de que posiblemente ellos dos estuvieran juntos en un futuro.

Había decidido rendirme pero ¿qué tal si todavía no era capaz de enfrentar el hecho de que ambos estuvieran juntos? ¿Podría soportarlo? Desde ese momento, me di la idea de que si ambos eran felices, los apoyaría sin importar que sintiera, porque simplemente no podía ser egoísta y negarle algo a mi amiga, algo a lo que yo ya había renunciado, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Eso me haría sentir como la peor persona de este planeta.

Últimamente me sentía ansiosa, como si no quisiera ver a nadie, bueno, exactamente no quería ver a Seeu y a Mikuo, mejor dicho, no quería verlos juntos. Me sentía estúpidamente celosa, no tenía derecho alguno de sentirme así, ya había renunciado a sentir algo por Mikuo así que sería muy egoísta sentirme así, era algo totalmente innecesario. Aunque...todavía no entiendo de que tanto hablan. ¿Acaso nunca se cansan? Bueno Rin, debes relajarte.

Mientras estaba en la biblioteca- se había vuelto en nuestro punto de encuentro- esperando a los idiotas, vi a Seeu quien se acercaba sonriente hacía mí y vino abrazarme de repente. Yo sólo asentí a corresponder al abrazo y formar la sonrisa fingida mejor hecha.

─Me alegro de verte Rin-chan─ me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

─Lo mismo digo, ¿qué haces aquí? Es muy raro verte por estos lares─ comenté. Al pensar en la idea de que ella posiblemente estaría esperando a Mikuo, hizo que mi sangre hirviera.

─Bueno...─ rascó su mejilla algo nerviosa. ─Quería hablar contigo─

Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando en ese momento.

─¿Qué es?─ fingí curiosidad.

─Es que...he notado que estás algo incómoda con Mikuo y conmigo, así que sólo vine a confirmarte en que nosotros no hay nada─ creo que mi cara se volvió un dilema en ese momento. ¿Había sido tan obvia? ─Es que sé como te sientes, a mí me pasó con tú sabes quién y pues no quería que te sintieras insegura de nada de esto. Además, creo que todavía tienes una oportunidad con él─ por fin mi pecho se sintió liberado de una gran presión, me aliviaba mucho el hecho de que mi rubia amiga dijera que no pasaría nada entre ellos dos.

─P-Pero, yo ya decidí rendirme con Mikuo. Él me rechazó, bueno, indirectamente─ dije intentando no sonar muy desanimada. ─Creo que no vale la pena seguir intentándolo─ solté un suspiro algo cansador mientras negaba con la cabeza.

─¡Vamos Rin-chan! La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, además, creo ser capaz de sacar información─ formó una expresión algo maliciosa, pero volví a hacer un ademán de negación.

─Ni lo pienses, ahora lo único que quiero es superarlo lo más rápido posible─ sentencié mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Antes de que Seeu pudiera decirme algo más, notó como los chicos entran y vienen hacía nosotras. Al menos llegaron, no quería tener una discusión con Seeu acerca de esto.

─Hola chicos─ saludé con una sonrisa, esta por fin era verdadera.

De verdad esas palabras de Seeu me animaron al menos un poco y además, de alguna manera me estaba volviendo a dar esperanzas. ¡Espera! No puedo volver a caer, esto es simplemente imposible, si vuelvo a tener alas...la caída será mucho más fuerte.

Los días fueron pasando, de cierta manera las cosas con Seeu se calmaron un poco y ella intentaba ayudarme con pequeñas cosas con Mikuo, aún así yo me negaba a intentar algo con él de cualquier manera. Mikuo y Seeu ahora parecían los mejores amigos, eso tenía que pensar yo si las palabras de la rubia eran ciertas, después de todo, no creo que ella sea capaz de mentirme con algo sobre eso. Aún así volví a sentir esa extraña sensación en el pecho cada vez que los veía riendo juntos.

─No lo sigas ocultando─

─¿Eh?

─Oh vamos, es muy obvio. Estás celosa─ me dijo Len mientras volvíamos a casa, esta vez sin Seeu ya que ésta tenía una actividad de su club y no podía faltar por ningún motivo.

─No lo estoy, mejor dicho, no puedo estarlo─ confesé con un tono algo amargado. ─No creo que deba sentir esto si quiero olvidar a Mikuo ¿o no?

─Es verdad, pero tus sentimientos tampoco desaparecerán de la noche a la mañana─ replicó Len. ─Así que puedes desahogarte con tu querido hermano siempre que quieras─ hizo ese tipo de sonrisas superficiales que de cierta manera me molestaban.

─Como sea...─ pronuncié sin muchos ánimos. Otra vez el silencio tomó lugar en el camino.

─Por cierto...¿qué harías si eso se volviera realidad?─ me preguntó de repente. Yo lo miré algo sorprendido, otra vez esa incesante preocupación volvió a mí y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

─Definitivamente los apoyaría─ respondí con sinceridad.

─¿Segura?─

─¡Claro! Lo último que quiero es ser impedimento para una relación, especialmente si tiene que ver con mis dos amigos─ incluso yo estaba sorprendida de mis respuestas. ─Además, hacen una buena pareja─

Esto es lo que sentía al fin y al cabo, puede que me guste Mikuo, pero no quiero que la felicidad de otros se vea afectada por mi culpa. Y si yo no tengo oportunidad alguna con él, Seeu sí y una gran ventaja a decir verdad, no veo el porqué debo evitar que ellos dos estén juntos de cualquier forma. No quería ser egoísta, simplemente quería poder olvidar rápido mis sentimientos hacía el peli aqua, tal vez no sea la mejor forma, pero, no veo otra opción en este momento.

En mis pensamientos muchas veces se repetía la frase: "Parece que comencé una guerra que nunca pude ganar, así que te deseo buena suerte".

─De verdad me sorprendes─ comentó de repente Len al salir de su impresión. ─Si hubiera sido yo...ni siquiera sé que haría─ formó una sonrisa de cierta manera algo irónica.

─No quiero ser egoísta después de todo.

Aquellas palabras que había mencionado, habían sido totalmente ciertas, sólo que en ese momento no supe el peso que tendrían sobre mí y el daño que podría ocasionarme.

* * *

Sentí un gran vacío en mi estómago y junto a él un mal presentimiento. Sabía que algo estaba mal, después de esas dos semanas en las que Seeu me había dicho eso, sentía algo extraño y de cierta manera diferente. Sentí que un gran cambio venía hacía nosotros y que posiblemente cambiaría las cosas entre todos. Otra vez ese sentimiento de preocupación me inundó y sentía una gran opresión en mí. No debería preocuparme en lo absoluto, simplemente era una conversación, pero el tono con el que Len lo había dicho me había hecho dudar.

Seeu ese día nos había invitado a su casa, Len me dijo que no sería una salida normal sino que habría una charla muy seria. Rayos...me sentía de verdad nerviosa. Aún así, decidí que esa sensación arruinara mi momento con mis amigos. Len y yo salimos y nos encaminamos a la casa de Seeu, y como quedaba cerca no fue un gran problema llegar hasta ahí.

─¡Hola chicos! Me alegra ver que vinieron─ nos saludó con entusiasmo mientras nos abrazaba como era costumbre.

Nos invitó a pasar a la sala, nos sentamos y ella fue a la cocina unos momentos para traernos un té; aunque yo desde siempre había preferido el café. Nos sentamos en su pequeña sala, a esta hora usualmente no estaba la mayoría de su familia así que de seguro estaría más tranquila la casa, aún así pude oír el ruido de la televisión que provenía del pasillo de más adelante, lugar donde estaban las habitaciones.

Tomé con fuerza la taza entre mis manos mientras llevaba con paciencia la caliente bebida a mi boca, estaba delicioso, pero ni siquiera eso bastó como para calmarme un poco. Len de un momento a otro comenzó a jugar con el celular de Seeu, mientras mi rubia amiga comenzaba un tema de conversación conmigo. Hablamos de unos momentos de algunos cómics, mangas y series, además de hablar de ciertos temas de la escuela. De verdad parecía que nada malo pasaba, todo parecía ser normal, o bueno, eso creía hasta que de un momento a otro llegó el silencio.

Len siguió "acosando" el celular de Seeu ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, aunque sé que él estaba totalmente pendiente de la situación. Seeu comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y miraba hacía ambos lados nerviosa, como si intentara concentrarse en lo siguiente que haría.

─Rin-chan, necesito contarte algo muy importante─ comenzó a decir ella, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

─¿Qué es?─ pregunté con curiosidad dejando la taza de lado.

─Bueno, es algo complicado─ rascó su mejilla con algo de nerviosismo.

─Vamos cuéntame, no creo que fuera a matarte─ solté una corta risa para darle ánimos de que me contara.

─Es que...─ su cara se tornó levemente roja. ¿De verdad era algo tan vergonzoso?

─Le gusta Mikuo─ dijo Len sin quitar su vista del celular, acabando con el silencio y volviéndolo de cierta manera más incómodo. ¿Ahora cómo rayos se supone que debía reaccionar? Y ¿cómo carajos Len podía decir algo tan importante como eso de la nada?

Seeu asintió tímidamente mientras bajaba la mirada algo avergonzada, pude ver que se sentía culpable por eso, no la culpaba. Eso le podía pasar a cualquiera. Siempre era un problema que te gustara el mismo chico que a tu amiga...

De nuevo las palabras "egoísta" resonaron en mi cabeza. Simplemente no podía decirle que no tenía derecho a que le gustara Mikuo, cualquiera se podía enamorar, después de todo nadie es capaz de controlar su corazón. Ya lo suponía de todas formas, ni siquiera me sentía sorprendida en lo más mínimo, aún así, supe que tenía que mantener la frente en alto y decir: "Te deseo buena suerte y ánimo". Estaba dispuesta a dejar ir mis sentimientos hacia Mikuo, quería que estos sentimientos simplemente se esfumaran y así no tener que sufrir más un amor no correspondido, tal vez si ellos dos están juntos, de seguro lo olvidaría más rápido ¿o no?

─No te preocupes─ dije sin fingir nada más, notando la mirada de sorpresa de mis amigos.

─¿E-Eh?─ pronunció Seeu algo asombrada de mi respuesta.

─Sí. Yo quiero olvidar a Mikuo, así que no veo que sentido tendría decirte que no tengas nada con él si yo de todas formas no tengo oportunidad─ me sorprendí a mi misma diciendo esas palabras fluidamente, como si de verdad lo sintiera, no sentía ningún tipo de rencor o celos hacía ella, algo que me pareció muy irónico. Parece ser que por fin acepte la realidad de las cosas. ─Además, ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja, se ve que tienen cierta química. No creo que sea apropiado interponerme en su camino─ negué con ambas manos. De verdad estaba sorprendida de poder decir todo este tipo de cosas.

─Rin-chan...─ musitó ella pareciendo a punto de llorar. ─ S-Si hubiera sido otro tipo de persona, de seguro me estaría odiando o seguramente me mataría─ dijo mientras se limpiaba el contorno de su ojo.

─Pues yo no soy así. Lo último que quiero es que alguno de los dos se contengan por mí, harías que me sintiera peor─

─De verdad te lo agradezco─ dijo ella sinceramente. ─Sólo pocas personas pueden de verdad decir eso─ suspiró y luego me miró con aquellos hermosos ojos azules. ─Al menos ya me quite un peso de encima─ añadió mientras ponía una mano en su pecho.

─Ahora, deberían abrazarse─ comentó Len quien se había mantenido al margen -como toda esta tarde-. Seeu acató lo que dijo y me abrazó, yo le correspondí.

─No puedo seguir siendo egoísta, de todas formas─ pensé para mi misma.

Se podría decir que me sentía bien, mi pecho estaba lleno de cierta tranquilada, tal vez por el hecho de saber que ya era tiempo de olvidar a Mikuo y que por ello, podía permitir que él estuviera con alguien más y especialmente alguien como Seeu. Sólo espero que no vuelvan a ser mis sentimientos enterrados que se ocultan sin yo quererlo, aunque a veces es mejor fingir una sonrisa para evitar momentos incómodos y fingir que nada malo pasaba. Es verdad, era mucho mejor así, simplemente deseaba la felicidad de ambos.

─¿De verdad está bien eso que dijiste hace rato?─ me preguntó Len mientras volvíamos a casa.

─Claro que sí, ¿por qué crees que mentiría?

─Porque sé que no serías capaz de decirle algo malo a Seeu─

─Eso fue totalmente sincero. De verdad siento que no vale la pena seguirme sintiendo celosa o incluso sentir algún tipo de rencor hacía Seeu. Además, ella es mi amiga y soy capaz de apoyarla en esto─ dije con un gran ánimo.

─Eso espero...─ murmuró Len.

─Además, yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad con Mikuo pero ella sí ¿qué tipo de persona sería si no le permitiera obtener algo que yo no pude tener? Simplemente no quiero ser egoísta, y de todos modos sé que voy a superar a Mikuo, así que no tiene caso que me interponga si estoy decidida a olvidarlo ¿no te parece?─ seguía con esa pequeña sonrisa. Tarareando cualquier canción que por mi mente pasara.

─De verdad─ hizo una pequeña pausa. ─Me sorprendes y ahora puedo estar totalmente seguro de que si eres alguien leal─ comentó él con orgullo. Eso me hacía sentir bien de cierta manera.

─Siempre he considerado que una amistad es muy importante, por eso puedo decir que estoy bien─

En algún momento de la noche, sentí que de verdad me derrumbaría, que empezaría a llorar y culparía al destino por lo injusto que era, que simplemente odiaría a Mikuo y a Seeu y me encerraría a mí misma por un tiempo. Pero nada de eso pasó, simplemente esos pensamientos negativos se esfumaron como si se tratara de algo distante y lejano que no valía la pena recordar. Se podría decir que aquella noche dormí tranquila.

* * *

Una semana había pasado después de que Seeu me había confesado todo. Cuando por por fin pensé que todo iría de mejor, comencé a notar que ciertas cosas estaban cambiando. Ahora Seeu cada vez que podía se llevaba a Mikuo con ella, obviamente a nosotros nos molestó un poco, pero nada podíamos hacer, tampoco era como si a Mikuo le molestara. Así que cada vez que los veía juntos simplemente formaba una pequeña sonrisa y fingía que no me importaba. Aunque el peli aqua era mi amigo, así que era lógico que me molestar al verlo alejarse de nosotros, ya que él pertenecía a nuestro grupo y por eso le había tomado cariño. Además pude notar como Len también se sentía levemente molesto ante estos hechos.

─Oye Rin─ me habló Len mientras estábamos volviendo a casa.

─¿Qué?

─Creo que... a Mikuo le gusta Seeu─ comentó con un tono de lástima, creo que ahora mismo estaría pensando que no era buena idea decirme eso.

─Eso era más que obvio ¿no?─ respondí sin darle mucha importancia.

─¿De verdad no te importa?

─Ya te lo dije, ellos dos hacen una linda pareja─ respondí. Creo que esto de ocultar sentimientos se me está dando demasiado bien, por alguna razón siento que todo esto saldrá mal de alguna forma.

Ese día pasó sin más preámbulos y no volvimos a tocar el tema de Mikuo y Seeu.

El día siguiente fue algo extraño, bueno, si se puede decir de esa manera. Al principio del almuerzo, hablé un poco con los tres idiotas hasta que decidimos ir a la biblioteca, pero cuando nos estamos yendo Len me tomó de la muñeca deteniéndome. Lo miré de reojo algo confundida por su acción, su expresión parecía como si estuviera apunto de darme una muy mala noticia. Otra vez ese sentimiento de preocupación inundó mi pecho, sabía que se trataba de Mikuo y Seeu, tenía miedo de no afrontarlo, de derrumbarme y no poder seguir fingiendo que no me importaba. Simplemente no quería preocupar a nadie ni sentirme egoísta.

─Necesito decirte algo─ me dijo y luego ambos le avisamos a Kaito y a Mikuo que teníamos otras cosas que hacer y que se adelantaran, lógicamente ambos intentamos no preocuparlos mucho.

Ambos caminamos por el colegio, se notaba que él no sabía que decir. Yo me sentía cada vez más nerviosa, ansiosa, esperando que no fuera nada de Seeu y Mikuo. Aunque ya de antemano estaba totalmente consciente de que se trataba de eso. Len y yo nos sentamos en una banca del patio trasero, por ahí casi no había estudiantes debido a que más que todo solían estar en la cafetería o en otro lugar cercano a las canchas.

Yo apreté mi falda entre mis manos, mientras Len enredó sus dedos en ambas manos tomando una pose algo seria.

─Lo siento, pero no creo que sea correcto ocultártelo─ empezó a decir. ─Seeu se le declaró a Mikuo─

Apreté aún más fuerte mis puños. Dejé de pensar unos momentos en que todo iba a mejorar al sentir las lágrimas galoparse en mis ojos. No podía llorar, yo no podía llorar ahora. Se supone que prometí sentirme feliz por ellos y que los apoyaría. ¿Qué tipo de apoyo sería llorar por ese hecho? Pero, ¿la culpa es mía o de las cosas que pasaron tan rápido? No lo sabía, ni quería saberlo. A pesar de querer aguantar el llanto, esas palabras resonaban en mí "Seeu se le declaró a Mikuo" ¿cómo se supone que debía sentirme? ¿Enojada, triste, frustrada o culpable por sentirme esperanzada de que Mikuo la rechazará?

─Cuando ella se lo dijo, él le respondió: "A mí también me gustas mucho, tanto que no puedo decirlo en palabras"─ añadió, podía notar la decepción en su voz.

"Ya es suficiente" pensé, no podía sentirme más deprimida en ese momento, incluso mucho más de cuando él me rechazó indirectamente. Me sentía frustrada, ya que Seeu había logrado algo por lo que yo había luchado por tanto tiempo y ella sólo lo logró en unas pocas semanas. Me sentía devastada de que Mikuo la hubiera elegido a ella, simplemente era frustrante ver como alguien conseguía algo que siempre quisiste más fácil y más rápido. Ni siquiera sabía a quien debía culpar o con quien enojarme. No podía pensar con claridad ahora.

Quise fingir y decir: "Oh, me alegro por ellos" pero me fue imposible cuando sentí que las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin previo aviso. Tapé mi cara con mi mano para ocultar mi rostro que ya estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

Posiblemente Len se estaba sintiendo culpable e incluso mal por verme en ese estado tan deplorable.

─P-Por favor no llores─ se podía notar la incomodidad en su voz, bueno no lo culpaba yo solía ser ese tipo de personas que no lloraba normalmente. Pude sentir su mano en mi espalda tratando de darme algo de apoyo.

─E-Es que...es tan frustrante─ musité en voz baja. ─Ver...como ella logró todo mucho más fácil que yo─

─Yo también me siento sorprendido a decir verdad─ dijo él sin estar muy seguro de como animarme.

─Ni siquiera sé si tengo derecho a enojarme─ comenté.

─Ni siquiera tenía idea de que iba a hacerlo─ comenzó a decir él algo sorprendido. ─Sólo me lo dijo cuando ya lo había hecho─

─De todos modos no puedo decir nada, le dije que no tenía que reprimirse por mí─ era verdad, al final no tenía derecho de nada.

─No es por apoyarla, pero nosotros pensábamos que ya lo habías superado, de alguna manera tu fuiste quien le dio esperanza─ cada vez me iba sintiendo cada vez peor. Muy dentro de mi, podía sonar lo más egoísta del mundo, pero deseaba que ellos dos nunca se hubieran conocido.

─Lo sé...sólo que...no pensé que sería tan pronto. Ni siquiera pensé que ella lo haría, pensé que al menos me preguntaría o algo así─

─Es verdad, aún si ella no debió hacerlo. El código dice que no puedes salir con el chico que le gusta a tu amiga─ replicó él, de seguro se estaba empezando a sentir enojado con Seeu, aunque eso ni siquiera serviría para consolarme al menos un poco.

─Ya no podemos hacer nada de todas formas, él ya la aceptó sólo falta aceptarlo─ era algo duro de aceptar pero nada más podía hacer. ─Me siento como una idiota por enamorarme de alguien como él─ confesé mientras ocultaba mi cara ahora con ambas manos.

─No debes decir eso, no fue idiota de tu parte enamorarte a todos les suele pasar, y fue muy lindo verte en ese estado a decir verdad─

─¿Fue lindo verme actuar como una idiota?─ cuestioné con cierto enojo.

─No me refiero a eso. Digo que pude ver una faceta diferente en ti, no pienso que haya sido un error que te enamoraras de Mikuo, en cambio, creo que fue algo bueno, aunque las cosas hayan salido mal─ tal vez no fuera la mejor persona animando el ambiente, pero al menos me alegraba saber que me estaba apoyando.

─Ya está decidido─ dije con un tono deprimente, ya las lágrimas habían cesado un poco, ya que no quería que nadie más me viera así. ─Me alejaré de ellos, pero no sé si quieras hacerlo. Después de todo, Mikuo es tu amigo y Seeu también─ lo miré a los ojos, no creía poder aguantar esto sola pero tampoco quería que él se arriesgara a perder a dos preciados amigos.

─Ellos no me importan mucho en realidad, tú eres mucho más importante que ellos y te seguiré a donde sea que vayas─ esas palabras de cierta manera me conmovieron. Volví a bajar la mirada, odiaba tener esas ganas de llorar, me hacía sentir débil.

─Odio llorar, de seguro me veo como una idiota─

─Muchas veces el hielo se derrite, pero eso no significa que sea malo expresar como te sientes─ me abrazó por los hombros.

Nos quedamos hablando sobre ese tema un poco más. Acordamos alejarnos, que Mikuo era un idiota, que Seeu no debió haber hecho eso y que posiblemente Miku odiaría a la rubia mucho más. Me expresé como me sentía: devastada, triste, desanimada. Intentaba auto-regañarme por haber creído que él se enamoraría de mí, pero fue una gran decepción saber que ni siquiera cruzó por su mente que ambos tuviéramos algo. Culpé a mis sueños, a mis ilusiones, a los comentarios que me hicieron creer que ambos teníamos algo, me sentía como una idiota ilusa que se dejó llevar por esas historias y canciones de amor, simplemente caí en una trampa que yo misma había creado.

El timbre sonó y con ello me tuve que enfrentar a la realidad de que no podía huir todo el tiempo. Intenté convencer a Len de que me acompañara y que se saltara las clases, pero claro, su instinto de chico nerd le dijo lo contrario. Yo simplemente asentí y acepté ir al salón también, solo esperaba no derrumbarme de nuevo rodeada de aquellas chicas hipócritas de mi salón.

─Espero que te sientas mejor─ me dijo antes de entrar al salón, ahí en la puerta se encontraba a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento: Mikuo. Simplemente lo ignoré y seguí por mi camino.

Entré al salón, tratando de tranquilizarme un poco para no romper a llorar de nuevo. Aunque creí que estaría bien, ya que pensaba que me había desahogado lo suficiente, aunque sería mejor si evitarán el tema por ahora. Me senté esperando que ninguna de mis compañeras notaran mis ojos rojos y los rastros de lágrima de hace unos minutos, aunque esa era una ventaja de ser la invisible del salón, nadie notaba lo que me pasaba. En ese momento entró Miku, con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo estaba recostada en el asiento así que supongo que pensó que estaría cansada.

─Hola Rin-chan ¿cómo te fue?─ preguntó como era normal. Me sentía mal, derrotada, triste, desanimada y muchas otras cosas más que no pude decir en ese momento, ella pudo notar eso y volvió a preguntar con un tono más preocupado. ─¿Qué te pasó?─ otra vez la voz de Len diciendome: "Seeu se le confesó a Mikuo y él la aceptó" resonaron en mi cabeza, como si fuera una frase que jamás podría quitar de mi cabeza. Sentí como mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, sin previo aviso Miku tomó mi mano y me llevó afuera del salón sin importarle si la profesora estaba a punto de llegar.

─Espera, las clases─ repliqué.

─No importan ahora, los profesores deberían entender que los estudiantes también tenemos nuestros problemas─ en ese momento en el estado que estaba ni siquiera me preocupaba que se dieran cuenta de que nos salimos. Ella me llevó a unas escaleras, aprovechando que nadie estaba ahí por estar en clases. Ambas nos sentamos y nuevamente me preguntó.

─Seeu se le declaró a Mikuo...─ comencé a decir. ─Y él la aceptó─ murmuré con la mirada baja.

─¡¿Qué?!─ exclamó totalmente sorprendida. ─Sabía que Seeu no traería ninguna cosa buena─ se quejó de ella cruzándose de brazos. ─Ella sabía que a ti te gustaba él, entonces ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso no conoce el código? Sólo demuestra que es una hija de p...─

─Miku─ la interrumpí antes de que pudiera maldecir correctamente a la rubia. ─No puedo culparla, yo le dije que podía intentar algo con Mikuo y que no me enojaría o interpondría─ expliqué sin muchos ánimos de fingir que no me importaba.

─Pero, aún si le diste esperanza, debía tener la idea de que tú aún sentías algo por él ¿no? ¿Acaso no estaba pensando en tus sentimientos? Además, lo tuyo fue de dos años, lo de ella unas pocas semanas. Tampoco podía esperar que lo olvidarás de la noche a la mañana─ era notorio el odio que Miku sentía ahora por Seeu, incluso estaba pensando en la probabilidad de que ella estuviera planeando una maldición en contra de ella.

─Simplemente pasó sin más, ni siquiera Len lo sabía y yo tampoco esperaba que Mikuo la aceptara tan fácil─

─Oh vamos, tendría que haber tenido la decencia de preguntarte al menos, o preguntarte como te sentías respecto a eso. Debió pensar en ti, eso sólo demuestra lo egoísta que fue─

─De todos modos ya no puedo hacer nada─ oculté mi rostro entre mis manos, odiaba que la gente me viera llorar. ─Me siento tan patética, odio llorar, no quiero lucir débil─ en eso Miku me abraza fuertemente intentando darme apoyo. Era algo extraño ver que yo antes era la persona que la abrazaba y ella era la que lloraba, tal vez eso significaba que a veces no puedo seguir siendo la fuerte siempre.

─No digas que llorar es para débiles, a mi parecer, una persona que es capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos es mucho más valiente que una que no. Es bueno que puedas desahogarte de todo al menos una vez, así te sentirás más liberada por así decirlo y no tendrás que cargar con tanto peso─ comenzó a decirme con una tono de voz más calmado, de cierta manera también sonaba sabio. ─Estuvo mal por parte de ella hacer eso, ya que se supone que nunca se puede interesar en la persona que le gusta a tú amigo, eso lo deben saber todos─ se detuvo unos momentos intentando saber que palabras podría decir. ─Eres una persona muy noble, por eso no me sorprende que la hayas perdonado a ella tan fácil, pero tampoco puedo soportar que se aprovechen de esa bondad; como ella. Simplemente, si ella no lo sabe apreciar significa que sus palabras fueron falsas y que simplemente sólo lo hizo para acercarse más a Mikuo─ definitivamente estaba disgustada con Seeu. ─A decir verdad, Mikuo no te merece. Tú eres una persona que no me juzgó de primeras apariencias y estabas decidida a estar a mi lado ya que sabías que podías conocerme mejor, en cambio él fue alguien que me juzgó y me odió por mi exterior, creo que una persona así no merece estar contigo─

Eso fue algo duro a decir verdad, en ese momento sus palabras parecían tan verdaderas que ahora pensar que sólo se disculpó con nosotros para pasar más tiempo con Mikuo me parecía totalmente irreal. Pero hay ciertas cosas que te hacían dudar, por ejemplo, ella se disculpó justo cuando se estaba empezando a conocer con Mikuo, pasaba más tiempo con él que con nosotros y en las salidas parecía que únicamente hablaba con Mikuo mientras nosotros jugábamos algún videojuego. Nunca quise decirle nada de esto a Len, ya que sé que él tiene un gran aprecio por ella y estoy segura de que se enojaría conmigo diciendo que son sólo mis celos.

─¿Por qué tuvo que interesarse en él de todas las personas? ¿Por qué no pudo al menos pensar un poco en mí? ¿Por qué pudo lograrlo antes que yo? Esto es tan injusto─ me desahogué llorando en su hombro, diciendo toda cosa que pasara por mi cabeza. ─Ni siquiera sé como actuar delante de ellos, no quiero mentir pero tampoco quiero que todo se vuelva más incómodo─

─A decir verdad, ya todo esta arruinado, Seeu lo arruinó otra vez y debemos aceptarlo, lo que hizo posiblemente tardé muchos años en perdonarse─ yo me separé del abrazo para mirarla a los ojos mientras me limpiaba un poco las lágrimas de mis ojos. ─Ahora mismo es mejor mantener distancia con ellos─

─Tal vez, pero aún así sigo con la idea de querer ser amiga de Mikuo, al menos─ admití sintiéndome algo idiota.

─Yo también sentí eso muchas veces con mi primer novio, y también con el anterior chico que me gustaba. Pero al final, sólo era la idea de querer estar a su lado─ tomó un poco de aire al decirlo.

─Sí, lo mejor sería alejarme de ellos dos. Ahora mismo me siento muy mal─ dije, ya había dejado de llorar hace poco. Debía admitir que me había sentido mucho mejor después de llorar correctamente en el hombro de Miku, se podría decir que esta era la primera vez que me desahogaba de esa manera.

─Ahora vamos, tenemos que entrar a clases y no puedes tener esa cara─ en serio debía verme terrible, bueno, llorar más de dos veces en un día no significaba un día de belleza.

Ambas nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a los bebederos. Yo me limpié la cara, intentando que no quedara ningún rastro de que había llorado. Rehitero, ser la invisible de la clase tiene sus ventajas. Caminamos despacio y no hablamos más del tema, sabía que era lo mejor y ya no había nada de que hablar, aunque pude escuchar las quejas de Miku durante todo el camino sobre Seeu, maldiciéndola y diciendo una que otra grosería de ella. Por suerte, cuando llegamos al salón, la profesora no dijo ni una palabra ya que sólo dijimos que tenía un problema y que por eso habíamos llegado tarde, tenía suerte de que fueran de esas profesoras amables y comprensivas.

El resto de la clase no preste ningún tipo de atención, sólo esperaba llegar a casa y dormir un poco. Mi mente empezó a divagar un poco mientras miraba la ventana y a la vez fingía prestar atención. Pensé en Seeu y sobre si sus intenciones de ser nuestra amiga eran verdaderas, aunque con eso que pasó dudé un poco de eso. Pensé en Mikuo e intentaba saber por qué se había interesado en ella, no es por subestimarla, pero es normal que ella se lleve bien con todos. También empecé a suponer sobre que pasaría con el grupo ¿se disolvería? ¿Mikuo seguiría junto a nosotros? No lo sé, ni quiero saberlo, si él se alejaba era mucho mejor para mí; aunque sé que muy dentro de mí esperaba que nuestra amistad pudiera seguir y no se quedara en el olvido y la ausencia.

Mi mente se vio de nuevo invadida por Mikuo. Simplemente deseaba decirle algún día esas palabras que tantas veces formulé en mi mente y que sólo serían dedicadas a él, dedicarle una melodía que me recordara a él, crear una historias donde ambos fuéramos los protagonistas y que tuviera un final feliz; transmitir esos sentimientos mediante mi voz, ya se por una canción o simplemente las palabras "Me gustas" que posiblemente las diría titubeante pero que serían sinceras. Había tantas cosas que quería decirte pero cada palabra, murmullo e incluso pensamientos se ahogaban por medio de un suspiro y se ocultaban mediante la timidez, evitando que si quiera, pensara en decírtelo directamente. Ahora mientras pienso este tipo de cosas, me doy cuenta de lo cobarde que fui por no ser capaz de pasar esos pequeños centímetros que nos separaban, y por tantas dudas que hacían que mis palabras se vieran reducidas a un saludo o una respuesta. Lo único que puedo tener claro ahora es que, todas esas palabras, canciones e historias, vivirán en mi sueño en mi propia ilusión donde creí que entre los dos podría pasar algo. Ese sueño en el cual me sumergí me protegió de una dolorosa realidad donde mi mundo contigo jamás se completaría. Tal vez si hubiera tenido más determinación y valentía, si tan sólo hubiese sido capaz de destruir la barrera entre nosotros, tal vez las cosas hubieran cambiado, mis palabras posiblemente te alcanzarían y no tendría que estar aquí, sufriendo porque estás con alguien más. Aunque ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, simplemente aceptarlo y seguir adelante. Después de todo, el hubiera no existe...

El timbre sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos más profundos. Miku estaba mirándome, como si me estuviera diciendo que ya nos fuéramos. En realidad yo no quería salir, tenía que esperar a Len y de verdad no quería ver a Mikuo. Aún así me llené del valor suficiente para ir a su salón -que se encontraba justo al lado-, ahí estaban ellos tres, hablando de idioteces -supongo- yo me acerqué a ellos pero antes me despedí de Miku quien tomó otro camino. Intenté fingir mi mejor sonrisa y los saludé a los tres.

─Hola chicos─ aún así, sé que soné algo deprimida.

─Hola, Rin─ me devolvieron el saludo. Mikuo me miró fijamente y luego yo aparté mi mirada, me despedí rápidamente de ellos y tomé a Len de la muñeca y nos fuimos de ahí. La razón de mi excelente huida, se debía en mayor medida a que vi el singular peinado de Seeu a lo lejos, de seguro era para buscar al peli aqua y en serio, no creo poder soportarlos ahora.

Len y yo no dijimos nada en todo el camino, él sabía que no quería hablar de eso en la calle y yo tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de hablar. Ese fue uno de los recorridos más largos que tuve que hacer en mi vida.

Cuando llegamos a casa, fuimos a mi habitación. Nos quedamos hablando de ese tema casi por una hora, en esa conversación tuve dos cosas claras: No quería alejarme de Mikuo, pero debía hacerlo si quería fingir mejor en el futuro. Pude notar que Len se sentía mal, no sólo por el hecho de que yo estuviera en este estado, creo que también era el hecho de que sentía que Seeu era su amiga, una que fue muy cercana a su tiempo, y que por eso simplemente no podía echarle toda la culpa a ella. Lo entendía, pero en ese momento no estaba en una capacidad para analizar bien las cosas. Después de eso, decidí dormir un poco. Donde tuve un extraño sueño:

Me vi a mi misma sola en lo que parecía ser las afueras de una ciudad, ya que la carretera estaba cerca de una zona montañosa, pero lo más raro de todo, es que estaba sola y no recordaba que hacía ahí. A lo lejos pude ver a Len, Kaito, Mikuo y a Seeu, los cuales se adentraron en lo profundo de una montaña sin siquiera notar mi presencia. Yo los seguí casi por instinto, para saber la razón de porque me ignoraban y porque iban a ese lugar. Me mantenía detrás de ellos, adelante estaba Mikuo y Seeu abrazados como si fueran novios acaramelados y la sonrisa que ambos se dirigían el uno al otro provocó un extraño apretón en mi pecho. Len y Kaito se encontraban atrás y por más que los llamaba estos sólo me ignoraban, en un momento dije:

─¡¿Por qué me ignoran?!─ exclamé totalmente frustrada. En ese momento, Len y Kaito por fin notan mi presencia y voltean a verme pero con una cara que dejaba claro que yo no debía estar ahí. Mikuo y Seeu pararon también, pero no fue por mí.

─¿Estás segura de que puedes soportar todo esto?─ me preguntó Kaito con una voz que no parecía la del mismo idiota infantil de siempre.

─¿Puedes soportar todo esto?─ ahora era Len quien se dirigía a mí. ─¿Fingir qué todo está bien, con una sonrisa? ¿Ponerte una máscara cada día de tu vida fingiendo que no te importa a pesar de que sufres por esto? ¿De verdad serás capaz de aguantar esto?─ señaló a Mikuo y a Seeu, quienes ahora se encontraban besando como la pareja que se suponía que eran.

Yo no dije nada, simplemente salí corriendo. Al parecer esto significaba que no podía ocultarlo por siempre, tal vez jamás pueda superarlo o si lo haré, pero sufriré mucho antes de hacerlo. Corrí por mucho tiempo, tropezándome varias veces y creo que me lastimé la rodilla ya que llegué a un punto donde ya no podía levantarme. En ese momento desperté algo agitada, sólo había sido una maldita pesadilla.

Unas horas después de que yo tuviera esa pesadilla y me la pasara haciendo los deberes para mañana, Len llegó a mi cuarto, como si tuviera algo que decirme.

─¿Qué le digo a Mikuo?─ me preguntó sin rodeos.

─¿A qué te refieres?─ me hice la desatendida.

─Él notó que te estabas comportando extraña, dijo que estaba muy preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, él te tiene de cierta manera mucho aprecio─ "Aprecio" simplemente no sabía si sentirme feliz o mal de que él me apreciara tanto como una amiga y se preocupara por mi. De cierta manera eso destruía un poco mi orgullo. Cuanto odiaba a Mikuo en ese momento.

─No le digas nada, no tiene porqué preocuparse por mí─ sentencié con un tono de voz que esperaba que le dejara claro a Len que no quería hablar sobre él.

─De acuerdo, entonces lo dejaré en visto y lo ignoraré por el resto del día hasta que decida cambiar de tema─ habló él mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo y se sentaba en mi cama.

Ahora mismo no quería saber nada de ninguno de los dos, y tampoco quería que Mikuo se enterara de lo que yo siento por él cuando ahora estaba con Seeu. Simplemente deseaba por un momento alejarme de todos y de todo, encerrarme en mi propio mundo sin que nadie pudiera entrar, simplemente yo y mi imaginación; tal y como si de un sueño se tratase. En ese momento decidí hacer eso, tal vez no podía alejarme de todos e ir a un lugar muy lejano, pero había algo que siempre me ayudaba a desahogarme de alguna forma: cantar.

Tomé mi celular, puse mis canciones y deje que la melodía fluyera.

"Si de ti me enamoré, es tu culpa yo lo sé..." Comencé a cantar, está vez no me importaba sonar desafinada o no.

─Si que eres masoquista, Rin─ Len me miró con reproche, pero yo sólo lo ignore. Sí, era masoquista de mi parte cantar algo que me recordaba a mi situación, pero esto de cierta manera me hacía sentir mejor.

"Te deseo buena suerte, primer amor" terminé de cantar en ese momento a pesar de que la melodía no terminaba ahí. Len se quedó mirándome algo confundido de que no siguiera la canción.

Esa no fue la única canción de desamor que canté ese día, había muchas más y cada una con al menos una frase lograba hacerme sentir identificada. "Sé que nunca podrás amarme como lo hago yo" "Si tan sólo me hubiera acercado un poco más ¿mis palabras te hubieran alcanzado?" "Me aferré a querer conocerte" "Ya es suficiente, no pude lograr que tú corazón latiera por mí" esas y muchas otras frases fueron mi propia historia por así decirlo. Me ayudaban a desahogarme sin necesidad de llorar y podía estar segura de que se sentía bien poder cantarlas con sentimiento, ya que es como contar una historia de una manera diferente.

Definitivamente ese día lloré mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado alguna vez, aunque no todas las veces que lloré fueron con lágrimas sino que también fueron con canciones.

Los siguientes días pasaron como yo había supuesto: Mikuo y Seeu pasaban todo el tiempo de la escuela juntos. El disgusto de Len se hacía cada vez más notorio, mientras Kaito intentaba no quejarse de nada. Yo mientras tanto, intentaba seguir asimilando la idea de que ellos dos estaban juntos, lo único bueno que salió de todo esto fue que ahora si tendría la verdadera determinación de poder olvidar a Mikuo. Como dice el dicho: "Siempre hay que mirar el vaso medio lleno".

Aunque debía admitir que era algo duro ver las miradas de lástima de Seeu cada vez que ella estaba junto a Mikuo. Fue duro tener que soportar todas las veces que el peli aqua preguntaba por mí e incluso muchas veces tenía la estúpida idea de confesarme para por fin sentirme tranquila conmigo misma; que bueno que mi idiotez fue callada por mi gran lógica. Además, pude ver algo en Seeu, ella parecía usarnos siempre como última opción o simplemente lo veía como el tiempo extra que pasaría con Mikuo después de la escuela. Sólo esperaba que estos fueran los malditos celos y que no fuera verdad, no quería llegar a odiarla.

Algunas cosas fueron cambiando en las siguientes semanas, habíamos decidido definitivamente sacar a Seeu de nuestra vida -poco a poco, claro- ya que no estábamos dispuestos que ella sólo nos siguiera usando como última opción. Aprendí a soportar las bromas que tenían que ver con el noviazgo de Seeu y Mikuo. Miku fue un gran apoyo para mí en ese momento a decir verdad, ella me escuchaba y trataba de aconsejarme sobre la situación que ahora estaba pasando, de cierta manera también me ayudó a ir superando poco a poco a Mikuo.

A decir verdad, no sé como hubiera estado sin el apoyo de mis amigos, de mi hermano e incluso de mis amigos que estaban en otra ciudad. Gracias a ellos pude ir sanando el dolor de una forma lenta y espero que llegué hasta el punto de que ya de verdad no sienta dolor alguno.

Al final supe que debía hacer: aceptar todo. No debía seguir insultando al destino, maldiciendo a Seeu ni tampoco echarle la culpa a todos. Simplemente debía aceptarlo, ponerme feliz por Mikuo de que él tuviera a alguien, poder brindarle una sonrisa sincera y que no hubiera más momentos incómodos en el grupo. Sólo aceptar el hecho de que Seeu fue quien ganó, de que él nunca me va a querer de la misma manera en la que yo, no debo fingir siempre ya que sólo me alejaría, simplemente tendría que seguir adelante con la frente en alto para ver a ellos dos algún día y poder sentirme de verdad feliz por ambos. Tal vez aún no es tiempo de que yo encuentre el amor.

Tantos sentimientos por los cuales pase, tantas ilusiones que tanto creé, tantas cosas que expresé y claro, tantas cosas que pude sentir fueron el resultado de estar locamente enamorada casi dos años. Al final no terminó con una confesión como yo pensé, esta historia tomó un giro que nadie imaginó y sufrí tanto por alguien como jamás pensé hacerlo. Fue un camino doloroso y a la vez feliz, me hacía feliz saber que podía tener ese tipo de amor hacia alguien, y aún así aprender que la amistad es algo fundamental en este camino ya que de cierta manera lo hace más fácil. No sé cuanto falte o como conozca a mi persona ideal (si la llegó a conocer), pero estoy totalmente segura de algo:

El amor es una enfermedad de la cual todos quieren sufrir. No importa cuanto lo nieguen y digan que no lo aceptan, de alguna forma u otra, desean sentirlo al menos una vez en su vida.

Supongo que este capítulo ya llegó a su final, y creo que será algo importante para mí, algo que marcó un antes y un después, un hecho que me ayudó a madurar de cierta manera. Sufrí, lloré pero también aprendí lo feliz que te podía hacer una simple acción, lo ilusos que nos volvemos cuando nos enamoramos, todo ese esfuerzo que ponemos en mejorar como persona para que esa persona especial llegué a notarnos y muchas otras cosas más que son difíciles de describir y que posiblemente me tomen mucho más tiempo... Simplemente debo decir que gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Haruka: ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Luka: Si fue deprimente, esa fue la idea**

 **Rin: Así que esperamos comentarios para que nos ayuden a mejorar como escritoras (?)**

 **Mokoa: Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


End file.
